iHate Fanfictions
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Freddie discusses his life with Sam and some of his favorite memories. SEDDIE, what else? ONE-SHOT!


I hate fanfiction. Well, not all fanfiction. Just the stuff about Sam and I. Seddie, if you will. Seddie fics get on my nerves so much! It's not that they aren't good. In fact a lot of them are fantastic and had I not been me, I would have loved them. The thing is, all the writers think that they know who Sam really is. They think they know how she was react in certain circumstances.

For one, Sam never cries. EVER! She would rather die than be seen crying, even by me or Carly. There was that time when she got a job, but that wasn't crying. That was more of a dry sob. No tears involved.

For another, Sam is not evil, no matter what Gibby says. Sam has a soft side that she rarely shows to those other than me and Carly and occasionally Spencer. She is aggressive, yes. She is loud, also true. She is violent, on occasions (such as days that end in Y, for example). But there is a side to her that no one else knows. No one tells you about the time she save that little boy from drowning in the river across town. Why? It's because everyone is too focus on the negative. 'Hey, did you hear that Sam saved a little boy's life?' 'No, but did you hear about how many kids she punched today?' 'Oh, yes so more important.' I mean COME ON!!!

I'm not just defending her because she's my wife. I'm defending her because she's my best friend and she deserves to be defended. Sure it's been a while since we graduated high school and most people have probably forgotten her name by now, but she still deserves it. Especially after all those times she defended me.

That reminds me. The day that Sam and I got together. Looking back on that day, I can just laugh and think 'Oh, that is so Sam.'

It was in our Sophomore year in high school. Mary Holt (a.k.a. the most annoying girl alive) had just declared her love for me and all the guys were giving me a hard time about it.

"Come on guys, it's not like I told her I felt the same way," I whined.

They just continued laughing.

"Hey!" Yelled an angry voice I knew all too well. "Lay off!"

The guy in front of me let out an 'oof' sound and fell to the ground holding the back of his head. Standing in his place was the golden haired beauty that we all know as Sam. The guy beside me was stupid enough to laugh again.

"You need little Blondie here to protect you? Ha!"

Then Sam punched him in the face. She started walking towards he next class. I stepped over the fallen bully and ran up to her.

"Hey Sam?"

She looked at me and smiled slightly. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. You know for the help back there."

She just nodded and a look crossed her face for less than a second. Then, she smiled and took my hand before walking the rest of the to our class, tugging me behind.

After that, she just sort of appointed herself as my girlfriend.

"Hey, you're my new boyfriend, kay?" She said the next day at my locker. I just smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

She'd expect me to hold her hand as we walk through the hall. She expected presents on all gift-giving holidays (like always only now she counted Valentines Day even though she hated the day with a passion and our month anniversaries). And she also expected a kiss every time she left the room.

I didn't mind any of it at all. I always got something in return that made all the years she'd tortured me completely worth it. Whenever I reached for her hand across the crowded hallways to pull her over to me, she's always give me this smile that just brightened my entire world. Whenever I gave her a present (be it a holiday or just a 'Just Because I Love You' present) she's always smile and give me a quick peck before handing me my present. She only ever gave me presents on holidays but I didn't mind. It's not like she could anticipate my 'Just Because I Love You' presents. Whenever she kissed me she always did it with a passion that I was surprised she could have every single time. It was like the spark in our first kiss never wore out.

Sam was always blunt about stuff when it came to us. When Carly asked why we were holding hands and making-out on her couch, Sam just raised an eyebrow and said, "Because we're _together_."

Carly just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "We all knew it's happen sooner or later." Then she dropped it and me and Sam went back to kissing. Spencer was a little harder to tell.

"Oh my god! Sam is eating Freddie's face! Someone call animal control!!!"

That was an interesting conversation.

And then, there was my mom. I just couldn't find the right time to tell her. I invited Sam over to dinner one night so we could tell her together and she looked unsurprised to see Sam at the door. After we entered high school and Sam brought her grades up my mom warmed up to her. She and Sam actually had conversation about things they had in common. Before that, I had no idea that my mom was in love with ham just as much as Sam was.

Anyway, my mom asked her why she was there and Sam smiled. "My boyfriend invited me over for dinner."

"Well, that's great, honey! You don't want to keep him waiting. Have fun on your dinner."

"Mom," I called. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh. I had only cooked for two. Oh well, we can all eat out tonight!" And that was that.

After that, I met Sam's parents. That's where fanfiction really get on my nerves. Most people portray Mr. Puckett and Hillary to be abusive or uncaring, or drunk. If Mr. Puckett wasn't an absentee father that is.

Mr. Puckett and Hillary (she had kept her last name after she and Mr. Puckett were married and she insists that I call her Hillary) are both really nice people and care for Sam more than anything in the world.

Mr. Puckett is a contractor in a big time Seattle based construction company. Hillary was an Olympic skier and worked at a fashion agency when she wasn't skiing. They also didn't live in some dinky little trailer. They lived in a respectable house and had a house keeper named Mildred that cooked dinner (they always found a way to eat dinner together) and cleaned.

The only reason (I soon learned) that Sam spent so much time at Carly's house was because there was a man in their neighborhood that stalked her and her parents didn't want her to be around someone dangerous like that. They were also looking to move into a house on the far side of town. It's take me longer to drive there, but Sam would still be at my school.

Anyway, Sam asked me and my mom to have dinner with her parents one day. My mom and Hillary got along surprisingly well, considering my mom thought that skiing was a really dangerous sport. Hillary assured her that with the right amount of practice and safety precautions it wasn't any more dangerous than basketball.

Sam's father was giving me a look all through dinner and I had the feeling he didn't like me one bit, but Sam just smiled at me.

"He likes you. Don't worry. Why don't you help him with his computer stuff? Old people have trouble with that stuff and my dad's no exception."

I was about to tell her that I couldn't possibly. "Sam, I-."

"Hey dad! Freddie's an AV dork. I heard you getting mad at the computer earlier and maybe he could help you out."

Her dad's face brightened slightly. "Really? You'd help me, Freddie? My boss wants me to work on this new project and he insists that I use a computer for it. I just don't understand what happened to using regular blue prints."

Turns out, he was a really nice guy. We had the 'You Better Take Good Care Of My Daughter' conversation, and I assured him that I was in no way going to hurt Sam. He laughed.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"I didn't mean I think you're going to hurt her. Sam's to stubborn to let herself get hurt over a guy. I mean, I want you to protect her from herself. She's a little too… out of control to be on her own. She can take care of herself surely, but she's liable to get herself into some sticky situations, and I need a bright, responsible young man like you to promise me that you'll help her out of any predicament she gets herself into. Please promise me that."

I nodded. "You have my word for it Mr. Puckett."

He smiled and the two of us went back to the computer screen.

I remember our first fight like it was yesterday. It was our Senior year and Sam didn't excepted to the school I was going to and didn't get why I wouldn't just go to a school that she did get accepted to.

"Sam, this school has the best technology program in the country. I need to go to this school."

"Why can't you just go with me? I'm sure I'll be accepted somewhere. I've applied at all the good schools In could think of."

"I'm sorry, Sam but I really have to go to this school."

She didn't talk to me for a week. She was convinced that I'd go off to a different school, meet a girl that I liked better than her, become a famous tech producer, and never think about her again. No matter how many times I told her that I loved her and that nothing would ever change that, she wouldn't let it go.

She came up to me after that week and kissed me right on the mouth in front of the entire hallway. She had never been big on public displays of affection before, so I wondered what had inspired this random kiss.

"I've been thinking…" She paused and I prepared myself for her to break up with me. "I've decided that I want you to marry me. As soon as we get out of high school."

The whole hallway was quiet. I swear, I could hear a pin drop on the other side of the school. Sam just looked up at me wit her eyes big and hopeful.

"You… You're asking me to marry you?" I asked. She nodded and he eyes drooped a little. "Are you sure that you want to marry me? People are gonna think that the only reason we're getting married is because I knocked you up."

She rolled her eyes. "Let them think what they want. For one thing, why would I ever let you knock me up, especially when we're in high school? For another, what will they think when it's been nine months and there's no baby? Everyone knows how against abortion I am so that's no excuse. I'm honestly asking you to marry me just because I want to spend the rest of my life knowing that you're going to be there to sprout off cheesy poems when I need a laugh."

"That was one time and I was in a poem-y mood!"

She laughed. "So, how about it? Will you marry me?"

I just stared at her for a second; half expecting her to suddenly change her mind. "Yes," I answered quietly.

She smiled and everyone in the hallway broke out into cheers and applause. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I could feel all her happiness and love in that one little peck.

Carly already knew about the proposal because it was all over school in like five minutes, but we asked her, Spencer, my mom, and Sam's parents to go out to dinner with us so we could tell them.

Sam and I stood up around the end of dinner and all conversation at the table quieted. Carly smiled and winked at us.

"Everyone, Freddork and I have an announcement."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Anyway, as I was saying. Earlier today, I asked him to marry me."

I couldn't help but grin at everyone's astonished faces. "And I said yes. We're getting married after graduation."

Carly broke out in giggles when Spencer fainted and Mr. Puckett just glared at me.

"Sam, you don't have to marry him. There are other options if you're… with child."

"I'm not pregnant!" She screamed. I blushed when the whole restaurant got real quiet. "Why can't people accept the fact that I asked Freddie to marry me because I love him?"

I gaped at her. That was the first time she'd ever said that she loved me out loud. I'd never expected to hear it. She had just always told me through the way she kissed me, and the way she held my hand, and the way she kissed my bruises after she punched me because I'd done something to deserve it.

Mr. Puckett's glare softened to just a look of worry. He sighed and gave me a smile. "Then I give my blessing."

"Thanks Mr. Puckett."

He nodded and his grin widened. "You can just call me dad. Or, Henry will do if you want."

Sam slipped her hand into mine and gave one of her brighter-than-the-sun smiles. Then, it all came crashing into me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I was getting married to the girl of my dreams.

Sam and I just had a small wedding with only family and close friends. Carly was the M.O.H. of course, and I'd chosen my best guy friend, Chris as my Best Man. Since Sam wasn't a Christian, we didn't have the normal vows. Instead, we wrote our own. Sam's were better than mine. I can't remember all the lines exactly but there was a lot about true love in there. Why hadn't I thought of that? All I had was a bunch of memories I had with her that made me realize I truly loved her. I even put in the first time I realized that I was in love with her.

It was our three-month anniversary. I had arranged for a romantic picnic under the stars, but forgot to check the weather. It started raining right in the middle of the apple pie. I'd seen the rain clouds but thought that they were far enough away for us to finish our night. We ended up having to take shelter in my car that conveniently wouldn't start.

Sam just laughed and leaned the seat back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to sleep." And then before I could say a word, she was snoring.

After a while I gave up on starting the car and just looked at the girl in my passenger seat. I smiled and crawled over to her seat. She scooted over instinctively and I squeezed in between her and the armrest. I wrapped an arm around her and buried my face in her hair. She swatted at my face sleepily when my breath tickled her face. I laughed quietly and single thought rose to my head.

_God I love this girl._

That thought nearly made me jump out of the seat. I looked over at her peacefully sleeping face and felt a little guilty for think about her that way while she was sleeping. I pushed that thought away and laid down beside her again with my arm across her waist.

Sam's eyes glistened a little when I talked about that part, but no tears fell down her face so I couldn't count it as crying.

She had decided to keep her last name so the preacher slipped up a little at the end. "May I present Mr. and Mrs.- Uhhh…. Mr. Benson and Mrs. Puckett?"

She told me afterward the ceremony that she'd been accepted to Harvard Law. I spit my wine out in surprise.

"Harvard?" I'd asked her. "You got accepted to Harvard?"

Nodded and looked at me a little hurt. "Is that so surprising?"

"No! Of course it's not that surprising. Of course you got accepted to Harvard. I'd never expect anything different. I didn't even know that you applied to Harvard."

She shrugged. "I told you that I applied to ever good school that I could think of. Apparently they see potential in me to be a great lawyer. I'm just glad that it's not like legally blonde. The only reason that hey accepted her was because she was pretty. No one would ever accept me to a collage for just my looks. I'm not pretty enough."

I did another spit take and Sam looked at my oddly. "What?" This was the first time I'd heard of this. Since when did Sam think that she wasn't pretty? "Sam, your beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because I love you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Plus, I fully believe that you have the brains and determination to make it as a lawyer. You don't need you looks to get into college."

She shook her head but smiled at me. "Thanks, dork. That really means a lot coming from the guy who called me a dumbass in eight grade."

"Hey! I said I didn't mean it!"

So, Sam went to Harvard. I did well in my own school. I graduated second in my class (second only to some ten-year-old genius kid) and made sure to visit Sam every weekend and on breaks and holidays. She was so busy at Harvard that I didn't want to ask her to come visit me.

She graduated as valedictorian with six job offers to join some big time law firms. She ended up accepting the offer from a slightly small firm right here in Seattle. Sam and I moved into an apartment together.

I was a v-spy for the U.S. government, so I was home most days on my computer. Sam made me go the gym every morning though so that I didn't get fat and lazy.

I remember when Sam told me that she was pregnant with our first child.

She walked in from work and flopped down on our bed. She rolled over to look at me as I typed away on my computer.

"Hey, Freddie? Will you come lay with me for a minute?"

I just nodded and walked over. I climbed into bed with her and took her in my arms. She got like this sometimes. This was her equivalent to crying. We'd just lay in bed for hours as she stared at the ceiling. She looked like she had something important on her mind that day, though.

"What is it?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm having a baby," She whispered back. I looked down at her and saw her smiling at me. She suddenly laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around my neck excitedly. "I'M HAVING A BABY!!!" She screamed happily.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her.

The pregnancy wasn't as hard as some. She ate more healthily and didn't have any more cravings than usual. After spending so much time at Carly's, she's gotten accustomed to strange foods, so the fact that she asked me for a pickle covered in peanut butter didn't surprise me much.

There was a problem with the delivery. Apparently the cord got wrapped around the baby's neck and they weren't able to save him. She named him Kingsley anyway. That was the first time I'd ever seen Sam cry. I think she still sort of blames herself.

After that we decided that we'd try again and this time we had a beautiful baby girl with brown curls and little pudgy nose. Plus, she had the most beautiful blue eyes just like her mother. Sam named her Sterling Hillary Puckett Benson. She'd always had a thing for the name Sterling for a girl. I didn't mind. It sorta suited that little ball of energy.

After Sterling turned one, we decided to try for another. We had another girl that we named Skylar Joanne. This time with blonde curls and blue eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother.

We tried for one more and ended up with twins. A girl named Carly Marie and a boy named Kingsley Marks. Carly ended up with straight brown hair and Kingsley with curls.

Sam always joked that I was the mom of the family since I worked from home. I didn't mind. I liked working from home. The only thing was that I couldn't cook. I left that up to Sam considering that the last I tried I caught my sleeve on fire and nearly got third degree burn. She didn't trust me in the kitchen unless I was making a sandwich.

The kids grew up faster than I would have liked. Sterling tried out and made her school's basketball team. Skylar was a bookworm and passed every class with flying colors.

Carly and Kingsley were almost exact opposites. Carly was big on computers like her old man but Kingsley was more into playing the guitar. They were both brilliant though. Their teacher had asked Sam and I if we'd like for them to skip a grade. Both Carly and Kingsley said no (much to Skylar's relief that they wouldn't be in her class).

Carly Shay turned out to become a famous actress but she was always down-to-earth and visited as much as she could.

Then, Sam's dad died.

I held her at the funeral.

"It's alright Sam," I whispered. "It'll be alright."

She nodded. "You're right. But I'm just going to miss him, so much."

"Me too," I assured her. "We all will. He was a great man and he raised an amazing girl."

She smiled sadly at me and pulled her car keys out of her pocket. "Come on. We better get back to relieve the babysitter."

That night, sitting on our bed with the kids asleep, was the second time I'd ever seen her cry.

As children do, ours grew up. Sterling made it into Oxford as a science major, which was a real shock to us all. Skylar followed her mother's footsteps and went to Harvard, but she went for medicine instead of Law. Carly (my daughter Carly) bought an old store and now runs the most popular electronic stores in all the state. Kinsley was the lead singer and guitar player in a popular band for a while, then they broke up and he went to Seattle U to become an electric technician.

They all grew up, got married, and had their own kids, with their own stories to tell.

And, on September 8th, at ages 97 and 96 mine and Sam's ended with us laying in bed together holding hands.

THE ENDSEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIE

**Hope you liked! This took a lot of time so please tell me what you think!**


End file.
